A safety problem in the use of a rifle or a shotgun is that the muzzle can be pointed at the user if it is dropped or accidentally bumped. For example, a young user may not be experienced enough to maintain the position of the rifle as he/she attempts to go around or over obstacles normally encountered in the field. If the rifle is bumped against an obstacle such as a fence, fallen branch or the like, or is dropped, it is possible that the rifle will become pointed at the head or torso and discharge, resulting in serious injury.
Various supports for a rifle or a shotgun are known but these are not directed to safety. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,108 (Smith) shows a shooting jacket and the use of a known sling to support the rifle in use. Brokus U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,109 , Theis U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,531 , Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,285 , Bates U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,252 , and Stumpf U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,746 show arrangements for supporting the weight of a rifle as it is carried through the field. Bagby U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,923 , Moomaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,185 , and Gregson U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,828 show slings for supporting a rifle wherein the butt of the rifle may be slid along the sling.